1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a snowboard binding mechanism for adjustably securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard. More specifically, the present invention relates snowboard binding adjustment mechanism, which can be rotated and locked at various angles relative to the snowboard without the need for tools.
2. Background Information
In recent years, snowboarding has become a very popular winter sport. In fact, snowboarding was also an Olympic event during the winter games at Nagano, Japan. Snowboarding is similar to skiing in that a rider rides down a snow covered hill. The snowboard is generally shaped as a small surfboard or a large skateboard without wheels. The snowboarder stands on the snowboard with his or her feet generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard. Similar to skiing, the snowboarder wears special boots, which are fixedly secured to the snowboard by a binding mechanism. In other words, unlike skiing, the snowboarder has both feet securely attached to a single snowboard with one foot positioned in front of the other foot. The snowboarder stands with both feet on the snowboard in a direction generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard. Moreover, unlike skiing, the snowboarder does not utilize poles.
Snowboarding is a sport that involves balance and control of movement. When steering on a downhill slope, the snowboarder leans in various directions in order to control the direction of the movement of the snowboard. Specifically, as the snowboarder leans, his or her movements must be transmitted from the boots worn by the rider to the snowboard in order to maintain control of the snowboard. For example, when a snowboarder leans backward, the movement causes the snowboard to tilt accordingly turning in the direction of the lean. Similarly, leaning forward causes the board to tilt in a corresponding manner and thus causing the snowboard to turn in that direction.
Generally, the sport may be divided into alpine and freestyle snowboarding. In alpine snowboarding, hard boots similar to those conventionally used for alpine skiing are worn, and fitted into so-called hard bindings mounted on the snowboard, which resemble alpine ski boot bindings. In freestyle snowboarding, soft boots similar to ordinary boots, or adaptations of such boots as distinct from hard shell alpine boots are typically worn, fitted into so-called soft bindings.
Accordingly, a snowboarder may want to change the binding orientation depending on the style of snowboarding, snowboarder level of skill and/or rider preferences. Moreover, snowboarders typically ride with their left foot in front of the right foot on the snowboard. However, some snowboarders want to ride with their right foot in front of the left foot on the snowboard (so-called goofy style). In order to accommodate the different styles of snowboarding, the snowboarder level of skill and/or the snowboarder preferences, the bindings have been made to be adjustable so that the snowboarder can adjust the angle of his feet relative to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard. In the past, changing the angle of the snowboarder's stance required the snowboarder to loosen several mounting screws so that the binding may be rotated relative to the snowboard, and then re-tightening the screws. This type of binding is very time consuming in order to change the snowboarder's stance. Moreover, a tool must be used to adjust the snowboarder's stance.
In the snowboarding rental industry, the rental shop must set the stance angle for snowboarder's preference at the time of the rental. Thus, the rental shop must spend a significant amount of time with each renter to adjust the binding according to his or her needs. Moreover, once the renter has left the rental shop, the renter cannot adjust the bindings without having a screwdriver or other tool. Thus, the renter will typically have to go back to the rental shop to have the bindings readjusted in the event the snowboarder desires a different stance angle.
In view of the above, there exists a need for snowboard binding adjustment mechanism that can be rotated and locked at various angles relative to the snowboard without the need for tools and which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.